


Next Mission

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Daisy and Daniel discuss their plans for Zephyr-3's next mission.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Next Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing another Dousy pregnancy fic, no way /s

Staring at the door to her and Daniel’s bunk, psyching herself up for the conversation she was about to have, Daisy had never felt more nervous about talking to someone in her life than she did right now. She took in a deep breath and finally walked into the room.

Daniel was already in bed, propped up slightly against the pillows, reading a book by the light of his bedside lamp. It was the only light in the room, bathing the room in faint, a warm glow. He looked up at her and smiled as she walked in. “Did your call with Mack go okay?” he asked.

Daisy nodded as she made her way over to the dresser, grabbing her pyjamas as she began to change. “He said he’s looking forward to seeing us when we get back to Earth.”

“Just a little over a week to go,” Daniel replied. “I can’t believe it’s been so long since we left.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been eighteen months already,” Daisy agreed. She dumped her dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of their bunk and went to join Daniel under the blankets. She heard him set his book down on the nightstand and the creak of the bed as he sat upright.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “You seem a little off.”

“Nothings wrong, it’s just… god this is so hard to say.”

Daniel reached out and gently held his hand in her own. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you, one hundred per cent.”

Daisy stared down at their joined hands as she leant back against him slightly, letting the feeling of his body pressed against hers ground her. “What would you say about not coming back out on the next mission? Like, what if we stayed on Earth instead?”

Even without looking, Daisy could sense the confused look on his face. “I wouldn’t be against it, wherever you go is where I need to be. But I thought you loved it out here.”

“I do, I do,” Daisy replied. “I love it out here.” She looked around the bunk, the place the two of them had called home for the last year and a half. “But I don’t think this is going to be the right thing for the two of us anymore.”

Daniel followed her gaze, taking in their surroundings. “I mean, I guess the bunk is kinda cramped.”

“It would be even more cramped with three of us,” Daisy said. She turned around slightly to look at her boyfriend, almost letting out a laugh at the shocked look on his face.

His eyes kept flickering between her belly and the nervous smile on her face. “Wait, Dais, are you… oh my god… are you?”

“I’m pregnant,” she confirmed. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Daniel reached over and pulled Daisy closer to him in a tight hug, the momentum causing them both to topple back and crash against the mattress. Daisy let out a slight giggle as she landed on his chest ad reached down to pepper kisses down the side of her face.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he said between the kisses.

“Stop it,” Daisy half-heartedly complained, reaching around with one hand to shove him away. Instead, he caught her hand in his own and brought up to his lips to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“I love you,” he repeated.

“I take it you’re happy,” Daisy teased.

“Of course I’m happy,” he replied, moving them so they were lying facing each other.

“It’s just I know that we hadn’t made any definite plans about kids,” Daisy continued. “I mean, I know we talked about having kids, and I know we both said we wanted them, but we never really planned on how many or when…”

Daniel reached between them and held her hands in his own. “I know we never made any definite plans, but I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else in my life. Although I didn’t know it at the time, walking into my office to find you behind my desk that day in 1955 was one of the best things that could’ve ever happened to me. And now we’re taking this next step in life together, becoming parents together… of course I’m happy, I couldn’t be happier.”

“That speech seemed awfully well-rehearsed,” Daisy said, a small smile appearing on her face as she remembered the way he’d been so secretive about hiding something in his desk drawer after having disappeared at a market on Xandar the week before.

“Yeah, it did,” he agreed. “Forget what I said before our anniversary.”

“I’ll do my best,” she promised. “I can’t wait to tell the others.”

“When do you want to tell them?” he asked.

“Not immediately, I want to give it a while, get through the first trimester,” Daisy answered.

“Except Simmons?”

“Except Simmons, of course,” she replied. She let out a slight laugh and shook her head slightly. “I can’t believe that I was so nervous about telling you. You love kids, you’re great with them. Alya loves her Uncle Daniel and every planet we land on the kids there always end up loving you as well. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you for their father.”

“And they’ll be just as lucky to have you as their mother,” he added. “Sure, Alya loves me, but she _adores_ her Auntie Daisy. All those times we babysat before we left for space, she followed you around the house like a puppy. You’re great with her and you’re going to be just as great with our baby.” He grinned as he finished his sentence. “It feels so weird, in a good way, to say that; our baby.”

“Our baby,” Daisy repeated, testing the words, and then let out a slight giggle. “We’re having a baby.” She paused for a moment, thinking things over slightly. “Are we gonna sacrifice the spare room or the office for the nursery?”

“Isn’t that something we should start thinking about when we actually get back to Earth?” Daniel asked.

“Probably, but now I’ve thought of it, I’m not going to be able to get to sleep,” Daisy replied.

Daniel reached out and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, smiling as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. “Go to sleep,” he muttered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he reached behind him to turn off the bedside lamp.

“But which room are we going to turn into a nursery?” Daisy repeated. “I mean, it would make more sense to sacrifice the spare room because we’re still going to need the office, but what about when Kora comes to stay?”

“We can put a futon or daybed in the office,” Daniel answered. “Now, please, go to sleep.”

Daisy nodded and settled against his side. Her breathing slowed and Daniel thought she was almost asleep when she spoke up again.

“You do know this baby’s going to be an Inhuman, right?” Daisy asked.

Daniel cracked one eye open and looked down at her. “I hadn’t thought of that, but it makes sense.”

“And you don’t mind that?” Daisy said.

“Why would I?”

“Some people don’t want Inhuman kids,” she replied. “There are stories everywhere about kids going through terrigenesis only to get kicked out by their parents like it wasn’t the parents that passed those genes on anyway. They’ve just been through one life-altering event, they don’t need another.”

“I don’t care that they’re going to be Inhuman,” Daniel promised. “And you’re going to be amazing at helping them with their gift once they’ve gone through terrigenesis. Although I don’t think I’m going to be much help in that department, that’s going to be your area of expertise.”

“You can help them with their history homework instead,” Daisy teased.

Daniel let out a slight laugh. “That I can do. That said, I don’t think they’re going to be able to reference me as a source in their high school history World War 2 essay.”

“Don’t talk about them in high school yet, we’ve only just found out,” Daisy groaned. “Let me at least give birth before we start worrying about paying for their college.”

“God, college,” Daniel said. “No, we should probably start saving for that as soon as we get home. That costs a _fortune_ these days.”

Daisy hit him lightly in the chest, suppressing a giggle as she tipped her head to look up at Daniel. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
